Babies
by mrs.reichenbatch
Summary: John and Sherlock are married, but John wants more. He wants to adopt a baby, Sherlock says if it's what John wants then he's happy but when the baby comes will he be as happy as he first made out. JOHNLOCK QUITE A BIT OF FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sherlock?" John called from the kitchen. He mhmd in response. "I want a baby Sherlock"

"I'm afraid I wont be much help with that" he said chuckling to himself.

"No I mean, I think we should adopt" He walked out of the kitchen drying a plate to see his husband's reaction.

Shock.

It was written all over Sherlock's face, no matter how much he tried to hide it, it was obvious to John that Sherlock was shocked.

John walked back into the kitchen and said, "you know what, don't worry, it was silly I shouldn't have said anything." John wanted a child so badly but he saw how uncomfortable the subject made Sherlock so he dropped it.

When he had finished the washing up he turned to find Sherlock in the doorway.

"Yeah?" John asked turning away to dry the dishes and put them away.

"John, if it's what you want, I think we should adopt." Sherlock smiled but when John turned around he became very confused. "John, why are you upset, I thought if I said that it would make you happy?"

"Sherlock," John put down the plates and walked towards Sherlock so that they were only inches apart, " it's nice you want me to be happy, but we're a couple now and adoption is a big thing, it has to be your decision as well, you can't just agree with me because you think it will make me happy." John put his hand on Sherlock's cheek and he moved his head towards it.

"John, you know that these kinds of things don't affect me...emotionally. Get a baby, don't get a baby, it wont make any difference to me, the only thing that matters is that your happy. If it makes you happy and it's what you want then it's what I want too."

"You really feel that way?" John asked touched by Sherlock's short speech.

"I married you didn't I?" And he leaned down to kiss John. As they kissed Sherlock could feel tears falling down John's face.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" said Sherlock instantly pulling back to get a better look at John.

"Oh Sherlock, happy tears" he said wrapping his arms around Sherlock's tiny waist.

When Mrs Hudson got home from the supermarket, they went down to tell her the good news and she couldn't have been more pleased.

They all sat around talking in her flat. Sherlock went to make tea when they started talking about names and clothes. He was happy John was happy, but it was all too much for the Detective to take in.

He came back in with a tray of tea and biscuits, "what do you think Sherlock?" John asked.

"About what?" he said sitting down next to John.

"Phil!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock dribbled his tea when he heard the name, "Phil, yes it's a lovely name, and if it's a girl?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"Phillipa!" John sounded so excited.

"I like it" Sherlock lied through his teeth, "well Mrs Hudson, best be off, it's been lovely though" He said taking John by the hand and dragging him out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I hope it was worth the wait :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Sherlock got home from chasing up a lead, John ran round to the living room, Sherlock could see that he had been crying.

"What's the matter John?" Sherlock asked holding John close.

"They won't let us, we've been denied." John said as he sobbed into Sherlock's purple shirt.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand" Sherlock said pulling away a little.

John stepped back and wiped a tear from his cheek, "They won't let us adopt" he said sadly.

"Why not?"

"Because we're off on cases all the time, and I couldn't ask you to stop what you love most" John put his head in his hands.

"John" Sherlock walked towards him but John stepped away and ran off into the kitchen. Sherlock chased after him, "John, no, this is going to work, I'll take some time off work and if I have to I'll get Mycroft to talk some sense into them."

"Sherlock, you don't have to" but he was cut off.

"Yes I do, I saw how happy you were when you first told me, I said all that matters is that your happy, and I meant it. This is going to work." John stepped away from the table and walked over to Sherlock.

"What did I ever do to deserve a man like you?" John said looking up at Sherlock.

"John, you saved me from who I was" Sherlock was an arrogant sod when they first met, but over time and with John's help he had become a loving friend and husband.

That night Sherlock called Mycroft and within the hour he had gotten the adoption agency's approval and they would be going to look at babies the next day.

Sherlock slept like a baby that night, the fact that there would soon be a child in his flat didn't effect him, though John on the other hand, couldn't sleep at all, he was excited and nervous and happy and worried all at the same time.

It was almost like he knew how Sherlock felt, John's brain was buzzing and he couldn't turn it off.

They were expected to arrive at 1 in the afternoon, but John didn't manage to get to sleep until 6 in the morning so he didn't have much rest that night.

Sherlock made a pot of tea for them both and attempted to cook breakfast for John. He burned the toast and set the bacon on fire, but John was grateful that he had made an effort, none of the food was edible but it was a nice thought.

Sherlock was a little annoyed and vowed to take cooking lessons, "Why is it so hard to cook food? you seem to do it so well John!" Sherlock shouted from across the room, and John just laughed.


End file.
